


Library Shenanigans

by Malyutka (ILiveADaydream)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fingering, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Library, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILiveADaydream/pseuds/Malyutka
Summary: Fred surprises Hermione in the stacks. Shenanigans ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The 800 word article I was supposed to be writing when I wrote this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+800+word+article+I+was+supposed+to+be+writing+when+I+wrote+this).



> So I'm not counting this as underage because the age of consent is 16 in England. That being said, it's sixteen year old Hermione and seventeen year old Fred, so take that as you will. 
> 
> Disclaimer: It's not mine. If it were, Fred wouldn't be dead.

“Fred, we’re in a library!” Hermione tried to pull away from his touches. He’d snuck up behind her in the middle of an out-of-the-way aisle and gone straight to work, playing with her breasts, kissing her, and doing anything and everything to drive her up the wall.

“Tell me you’re not turned on,” he purred into her ear, stroking lightly up her leg, “Tell me you’re not soaked—that you’re not desperate for my touch—and I’ll leave.”

Hermione grabbed him reflexively, “Don’t.” She rocked into the brush of his finger over her underwear, seeking the friction she knew he could offer.

“You need this, don’t you?” She spun around to face him.

“Fuck you, you know I do,” she swore, burying her face in his neck as he settled her on the ledge of a bookshelf.

“You’re such a good girl, Kitten,” Fred smirked, pressing his lips to her forehead. He vanished her underwear, prompting a growl from the girl plastered against him.

“I don’t know why you bother wearing any at this point,” he told her. It wasn’t like he didn’t destroy them in some fashion nearly every other day. The removed cloth gave him full access and he quickly set about making her forget her annoyance.

“Fred,” she whined softly as he expertly played with her nub.

“Fingers or cock?” He asked, slowing enough that she could concentrate to answer.

“Fingers first,” she decided, kissing his neck.

“Fingers it is,” he agreed, sliding his index finger into her. Hermione’s head rolled back, hitting the spines of the books with a dull thud. Her hips rolled as he pumped, increasing from one finger to two, then three. Her breathing was rapid, her face flushed, her fingers digging into his shoulders. She was the epitome of debauchery.

Fred kissed her, the angle hard on his wrist but worth it to have her respond, matching passion for passion.

“Ready?” He asked against her lips.

“More than,” she agreed breathlessly. He slid his now soaked hand out of her, soliciting a whimper. He began licking the juices off his hand while she freed his now erect cock from the confines of his pants. It was his turn to shudder as she stroked him softly, grazing the soft skin with her nails.

“If you want me to last at all, you need to stop that,” he gasped. Hermione chuckled.

“Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it?” She flicked his head one last time before letting go.

“You really shouldn’t insult yourself like that, kitten,” he smirked, pulling her to the very edge of the ledge. It was at such a convenient height, he thought. Perfect so that he just had to line himself up and… there.

They both moaned softly as he settled within her. Hermione nuzzled his neck and Fred pressed kisses to her head as they gave themselves a moment. When she rolled her hips, he took the hint to start moving.

Staying quiet was hard, but Hermione bit the fabric of his shoulder as he figured out the angle needed to drive her crazy. All the foreplay made getting her off the work of a moment. The contractions were enough to finish him, and Fred groaned, holding Hermione close as he emptied himself within her.

They could only stay close for a few moments before Fred pulled away. Hermione stretched then hopped down from the ledge.

“One day I’m going to figure out how to deny you,” she commented, drawing her wand out to clean herself up. She dried and freshened her skirt, conjured a new pair of underwear, and cleaned the shelf off as well. Then it was a matter of making the rest of her presentable, straightening clothing that had been ruffled or pulled out as Fred played with her. Lastly, she fixed her hair, taming it just enough that it looked only as messy as normal, rather than like she’d just had illicit sex in the stacks.

Fred put himself together as well, but his focus remained on Hermione, watching as she transformed from his Kitten into the goody-two-shoes bookworm everyone else saw.

“What?” She asked, realizing he was staring.

“You’re incredible,” he murmured, stepping forward and hugging her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, sighing as he began stroking her hair.

The lights flickered, signaling the library would close in fifteen minutes.

“Come on, let’s get you back to the dorm,” Fred murmured. He helped Hermione gather her books and stole her bookbag as they left.

“I really do regret letting you have an idea of how much of an exhibitionist I am,” Hermione sighed quietly as they headed up to the common room.

“I don’t,” he smirked, wrapping his free arm around her, “Otherwise, Kitten, we wouldn’t get to have such fun… shenanigans.”

Hermione laughed.


End file.
